


Stars

by Linanas



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, Kissing, Multi, Original Character(s), Pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linanas/pseuds/Linanas
Summary: К тридцати годам у Дэна было девять звёздочек. Девять маленьких, чёрных звёздочек, что опоясывали его запястье.Издевательство. Память. Напоминание, что он был молод, глуп и наивен. Что каждое его решение и действие имело вес и последствия.Соулмейт AU, где при поцелуе не со своей родственной душой появляются звезды на запястье. Всего десять попыток. Только после поцелуя с соулмейтом звезды пропадают.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Original Female Character(s), Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Daniil Kvyat/Daniel Ricciardo, Michael Italiano/Daniel Ricciardo, Nico Hulkenberg/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа, что я выложила сюда. Надеюсь, вам зайдёт.  
> Заглавная песня работы Hurts - Mercy

_Don't cry mercy,  
Не взывай к милосердию,  
There's too much pain to come.  
Предстоит еще очень много боли.  
Hurts — Mercy _

К тридцати годам у Дэна было девять звёздочек. Девять маленьких, чёрных звёздочек, что опоясывали его запястье.

Издевательство. Память. Напоминание, что он был молод, глуп и наивен. Что каждое его решение и действие имело вес и последствия.

_Звёздочки были фактическим доказательством того, что он фатально ошибался уже девять раз. И ещё один он не пережил бы._

Первая появилась в пять лет.

Тогда он не знал, что такое соулмейты, не знал, что за звезды появляются на руке, не знал, к чему это приведёт. Он был ребёнком, а та девочка, Агата, ему очень нравилась. Поэтому и поцеловал. Спонтанное детское решение, просто знак внимания и симпатии. Чуть более продолжительное касание чужих губ своими. Всего-то.

А потом боль. Совсем несильно в запястье словно кольнуло, обожгло, и маленький Даниэль отпрянул от девочки, сразу же уставившись на руку. Малышка напротив сделала то же самое.

Они глядели на маленькие, аккуратные чёрные Звёздочки, которые теперь красовались на середине запястья.

–Это ты сделал? — с недоумением спросила Агата.

–Нет, как я должен был это сделать? –Дэн, не поднимая взгляда от руки, сказал с недовольством тихим и потёр легонько рисунок. Не стирался. Вот совсем.

В тот день Даниэль узнал, что такое соулмейты, как их находят, и что значат звезды на его руке. Грейс объяснила ему все сразу же, как мальчишка пришел домой и показал запястье. Она даже не ругалась, ведь он совсем ребёнок. Её любознательный, шустрый и неугомонный ребёнок, что исследовал все вокруг как мог.

Дэну безумно интересно, он спрашивал маму снова и снова обо всем: а сколько звёздочек будет у него, а есть ли у неё самой звезды, а почему они появляются.

Грейс с лёгкой улыбкой и терпением рассказывала, объясняла, показывала. Рассказывала про появление звёзд. Объясняла подробнее как это работает. От этого Дэн даже иногда фукал и морщился, не желая даже представлять эти все взрослые поцелуи. А мама лишь смеялась, продолжала говорить и перебирать тёмные кудряшки сына. Она показывала свою руку, на которой уже ничего не было. Чистая, гладкая кожа, потому что своего соулмейта Грейс нашла в отце Даниэля, Джо. Она понимала любопытство маленького Дэна, она знала, как странно и чудно это для ребёнка. Как ему важно узнать все, чтобы не натворить ошибок в будущем.

Дэн тогда лег чуть позже обычного, крепко обняв свою любимую плющевую игрушку и погрузившись в мысли, каким же будет его соулмейт. И как звездочки исчезнут с их первым поцелуем.

Вторая звездочка появилась в одиннадцать. 

Красивая белокурая девочка, Майя, была на год старше и училась в той же школе, что и он. Дэн считал что был уже взрослым мальчиком, который понимал абсолютно все, знал что делать и вообще не ребенок.

Поэтому поцеловал под лестницей Майю, а потом грустно выдыхает, вновь испытывая забытое чувство укола и небольшого сжения. Ошибка. Вторая звезда.

Они смотрели пару секунд друг на друга, а потом девочка усмехнулась, переведя взгляд на запястье и потерев новоиспеченный рисунок пальцем. Это тоже её вторая звезда.

–Нам с тобой не повезло, Дэнни, –улыбнувшись, Майя поцеловала в щеку мальчика и развернулась, уйдя в сторону классов и кинув только через плечо, — Пока, Риккардо.

Даниэль так и продолжил стоять и смотреть ей вслед. Больше они не виделись.

Третью звезду подарила ему Кэти в четырнадцать лет.

Она ему правда нравилась. Рыжие кудрявые волосы, худая, высокая, милые веснушки по всему телу, маленький вздернутый носик, большие глаза. Кэти казалась Дэну безумно красивой, недосягаемой, и он был безумно рад, когда все же они начали встречаться.

Все продлилось полгода. В парке Кэти сама потянулась к Дэну и смазано поцеловала. Это слишком мало для нормального поцелуя, но так много для вселенной, которая сразу же дала Даниэлю звезду. Третью звезду опять дурацким уколом.

Девочка грустно выдохнула «так и знала» и с слабой улыбкой отпустила руку парня. Дэн сам лишь хмыкнул и встал, тихо предложив проводить Кэти до дома. Шли они молча. Все и так ясно, слов не надо.

Хорошо, что в следующем году они попали в разные классы.

Четвертую звезду ему принёс Майкл в пятнадцать. 

Майкл, с которым они со второго класса были вместе везде, где только можно. Майкл, который радовался каждой победе вместе с Дэном, который поддерживал словом и делом когда становилось сложно.

Они тогда валялись на кровати в комнате Майкла и лениво обсуждали все, что приходило в голову: сначала школа и скорое начало учебного года, потом их новый класс, а затем все перешло к обсуждению девочек.

–Да ну, Ава? Мы с ней на математику ходили в прошлом году. Посмотрим, попаду ли я куда-то с ней в этот раз. Она ничего такая, –Дэн задумчиво, даже как-то безучастно протянул, продолжив смотреть в потолок. На самом деле вся его голова была забита не девчонками, мальчиками и соулмейтами, а лишь гонками. В следующем году он попадает уже в Австралийскую Формулу, прощаясь с картингом. Он переходит на новый, более серьёзный уровень.

Поэтому слова Майкла он как-то пропустил мимо ушей, даже не сразу заметив, что друг его толкает в плечо.

Даниэль перевел взгляд на парня рядом, чуть приподнявшись.

—Прости, я задумался, —Майкл лишь усмехнулся на это и кивает, лег на бок и смотрел с улыбкой на парня. Риккардо зеркально повторил позу друга.

—Хватит о своих гонках думать, словно ничего вокруг нет. Тут вот недавно говорили, что Тим и Марк соулмейты! По моему это достаточно интересно, чтобы ты отвлёкся, –Итальяно ухмыльнулся, а Риккардо в ответ фыркает.

—Словно это новость. Они с первого класса ходят вместе не смотря на то, что в разных классах вечно. Я, на самом деле, ожидал такое, –Дэн улыбается и сел в позу лотоса, слегка потянувшись.

–Знаешь, это всё очень похоже… –Майкл не договорил и немного резко поднялся, на колени сев перед Даниэлем.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза пару мгновений, а потом Дэн первый отвел взгляд. У обоих щеки горели, им даже говорить было неловко о таком, не то что думать. Но и без слов все ясно, Риккардо прекрасно понял намёк Итальяно.

Это и правда на них похоже.

И почему это не могло быть правдой? Они хорошо ладили, они лучшие друзья, и такой расклад был бы даже логичным. Вселенная не сводила тебя со случайными людьми, парень это прекрасно знал и понимал. Каждый человек в его жизни что-то значил. И Майкл мог значить больше, чем друг.

Дэна это почти не пугало, он сам постепенно приходил к этому уже давно. К тому, что его соулмейтом могла быть и девушка, мог и парень. И даже что это мог быть его лучший друг. Всё возможно, это Риккардо прекрасно понимал.

Поэтому первым потянулся, положив руку на чужую шею и вновь посмотрев в глаза.

–Я могу? –прошептал Даниэль, его голос хриплый и тихий. Он никогда так не волновался перед поцелуем. То ли от того, что он стал взрослее и серьёзнее, то ли от того, что сейчас его судьба реально могла измениться.

Майкл лишь кивнул и сам потянулся навстречу, прикрыв глаза.

Мягкий, почти невесомый, неуверенный поцелуй. Совсем лёгкий и осторожный, его даже можно было бы не считать, как показалось самому Дэну. Но у Вселенной на это свой взгляд. Она приняла попытку, вопрос, и сразу же ответила.

Ответила знакомым уколом и жжением в запястье у обоих. Ответила звездой. Вновь чёрной, маленькой звёздочкой, которая пополнила стройный ряд на тонкой коже. Четвёртой для Дэна, третьей для Майкла.Оба даже не посмотрели на руки, ответ очевиден.

Они лишь обнялись крепко, Итальяно уткнулся носом в шею друга и расслабленно выдохнул.

Они попробовали, они узнали, теперь меньше вопросов и больше возможностей. О том поцелуе более они не вспоминали, а Риккардо с первым же учебным днем начинает носить браслет.

Пятую звезду ему Судьба преподнесла в восемнадцать. 

У Даниэля есть немного времени на отдых перед гонками, поэтому он вместе с родителями отправился в Испанию, останавливаясь в Барселоне.

И там он встретил Бьянку.

Бьянке было двадцать, она была красива, умна и училась в местном институте на архитектурном. Она понимала его с полуслова, она словно заранее понимала, что подумал, сказал, сделал бы парень.

Может он влюбился, может это была обычная симпатия, Дэн не понимал. Но он хотел попробовать. Она ему нравилась, а у него все равно ещё был шанс.

Ещё шесть попыток, ещё шесть звёздочек.

Они общались весь небольшой отпуск, проводив почти каждый день вместе. Последний вечер перед отъездом Дэна они сидели на берегу одного из диких пляжей, что находились за городом.

Солнце медленно таяло в воде, растекшись золотыми, бронзовыми, алыми, малиновыми цветами. Они молча наблюдали за закатом, когда Дэн начал говорить. О том, что Бьянка ему нравится, что она, кажется, идеал для него и что он хочет проверить, так ли это.

Она посмотрела с лёгкой улыбкой, убрав тёмную прядь за ухо, кивнула и потянулась навстречу. Дэн осторожно положил тёплые ладони на чужую шею и поеловал. Мягко, нежно, долго, так, как давно хотел поцеловать кого-то, но никак не мог найти того человека. Наслаждавшись каждой секундой, приняв чужую нежность и отдав свою.

Тогда он так надеялся, что нашёл ту самую. Что Вселенная не посмеялась над ним.

Но, отстранившись, Дэн чуть ли не взвыл, все же почувствовав слабую боль. Ту знакомую, дурацкую, обидную боль в запястье. Укол и жжение. Всё как всегда.

Не она. Черт возьми, не она.

Дэн опустил руки, смотря на них пару секунд. Как хорошо, что сейчас браслет на нем, и он не увидел эти глупые, издевательские звезды. Он поднял медленно взгляд от своих ладоней на девушку. Бьянка смотрела на него с широкой улыбкой, посмеиваясь немного и подняв свою руку, без стеснения показав звёздочки.

У неё было их шесть, Дэн подарил седьмую. И она не кажется расстроенной и грустной. Помолчав немного, она начала говорить мягким голосом:

–Хэй, Дэнни, это всего лишь звезды, ничего такого, –потрепав по волосам парня, девушка поцеловала того мягко в нос. –У тебя ещё есть попытки, так наслаждайся ими. Ещё вся жизнь впереди, а с девятью звездами жизнь не заканчивается. Можно продолжать любить, жить, творить и не волноваться. Если ты хочешь попробовать, то пробуй, как мы сейчас, –Бьянка хмыкнула, продолжив тихо. –Жаль, что мы не соулмейты, но друзья это тоже неплохо, не так ли?

Дэн пару секунд смотрел на девушку, а потом широко, как он любил, улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

–Очень даже хорошо, –обняв девушку, Даниэль втянул приятный горьковатый запах кофе, утыкнувшись носом в шею Бьянки, тем самым заставив её засмеяться и оттолкнуть его от себя. Они со смехом встали с песка, направившись к машине у дороги.

После отъезда они продолжили общаться и встречаться как только есть возможность. Спустя время Риккардо уже не жалел, что звезда все же появилась на его запястье.

Шестую звезду он получил уже в двадцать.

Дэн тонул в гонках, разъездах, попытках. Он старался не цепляться за людей, его семья постоянно рядом, а на связи всегда есть его друзья. Даниэль заводил знакомства, но не искал пару, очередную попытку. Сейчас он сосредоточился на гонках.

Но все же всегда были исключения. Исключением являлась Хлоя.

Милая темноволосая девушка, у неё большие янтарные глаза и вечно искусанные губы. Она ходила с большим рюкзаком, что был забит альбомами, карандашами и красками, и всегда здоровалась, когда они встречались в лифте. Хлоя жила на этаж выше Риккардо, и она была достаточно милая, чтобы Дэн взял и подошел познакомиться.

Спустя пару месяцев они уже встречались, она все время смеялась с его шуток и рисовала ему на руках фломастерами, выводя узоры, цветы, вещи, животных и людей. Дэн сделал себе тату по эскизу Хлои, от чего та была просто в восторге.

Хлоя была как отдельный мир, она спасала его от усталости, грусти, напоминала, что Даниэль человек, а не машина, и радовалась каждой его победе как в первый раз, и даже приезжала на те гонки, что проходили в Англии.

Дэн думал, что если бы не звезды, он бы остался с ней навсегда. Но она так не могла.

Они поцеловались спустя год отношений за обычным домашним ужином. Хлоя рассказывала о новом проекте, в который вписалась буквально прошедшим утром, а Дэн слушал внимательно, любуясь девушкой.

А потом просто потянулся и поцеловал. Легко, уверенно, углубляя поцелуй постепенно и медленно. Девушка удивлённо пискнула, а потом прикрыла глаза, отдаваясь чувствам. Они не заметили даже, что звезды появились у них на запястьях. Для Хлои это была третья.

Даниэль оторвался и посмотрел сначала в чужие глаза пару мгновений, а затем на руку без браслета. Он моргнул пару раз, увидев шестую звезду и поняв, что совершил ошибку. Вновь. Хлоя выглядела расстроенной и удивлённой, но пару мгновений: и она уже спокойно опустила руку на стол и сказала, что надо будет поговорить после ужина.

Доели они молча, а потом и правда сели и поговорили. Серьёзно и спокойно, сдерживая досаду и обиду на вселенскую несправедливость. Им обоим казалось, что все могло бы получиться.

Они расстались без ссор и скандалов, оставшись друзьями.

Седьмая звезда появляется только в двадцать пять.

Получил он её с Себастьяном.

Они были знакомы ещё с юношеских серий, когда оба только пробивали себе путь на вершину. Сначала соперники, потом товарищи, и в конце концов хорошие друзья. Те, кто могли и не общаться какое-то время, но между которыми никогда не могло быть неловкости. Друзья, которым время друг с другом важнее, чем порознь.

И поэтому Феттель был так рад приходу Риккардо, такого знакомого человека. Человека, с которым легко в любой ситуации. Если честно, именно тогда Даниэль задумался о том, что они могли бы быть соулмейтами. За все года дружбы он не смотрел на Себа под таким углом, но 2014 год словно что-то сломал, заставив задуматься, переосмыслить все.

К зиме этого же года Дэн осознанно подошел к выводу, что Себастьян уже не друг для него. Рикардо мог даже назвать это громким словом «любовь», но в жизни не признал бы это. Симпатия, да, могла быть влюблённость, но Даниэлю сложно было думать о любви. Поэтому проверить он это решил с помощью поцелуя. Самый верный способ понять, твой ли это человек. Стоило ли тратить время.

Перед Бразилией австралиец постучался в номер напротив. Не прошло и минуты как дверь открылась, и перед парнем стоял сонный, растрепанный и такой домашний Себастьян, что Даниэлю захотелось развернуться и уйти. Словно он ворвался в какой-то другой мир немца, где он был лишним.

Но Себ только улыбнулся и, пропустив в номер на удивление тихого Дэна, спросил, в чем же дело.

Даниэль молчал пару мгновений, а потом поднял глаза на друга, улыбнувшись тепло, но немного натянуто.

–Я хочу кое-что сделать, проверить, можно сказать. Только нужно твоё согласие. –Дэн сам себя не узнавал, почему мялся, почему не мог сказать прямо. Лишь кидал взгляд на руку немца и на свою, крича безмолвно о просьбе.

И Себ кажется понял несказанные слова друга. Он посмотрел понимающе на Дэна и кивнул, сам первый потянулся навстречу и поцеловал.

Они целовались как дети, даже стукаясь зубами с непривычки и кусая друг друга слишком сильно, от чего рассмеялись, когда отстранились.

Они не смотрели друг на друга, лишь тяжело дышали и прижимались лбами друг другу.

–Готов?  
–Да.  
Оба посмотрели на свои руки.

Звезды появились без сильной боли, но, словно открывшись, начали ныть и стягивать кожу.

У Себастьяна это была пятая.

Они молча смотрели пару секунд, а потом Дэн первый закрыл глаза и обнял крепко Себастьяна. Ему опять не повезло, у него осталось всего три попытки.

Себ молча прижал к себе друга, погладив мягко по волосам, и нашептал что-то ободряющее и смешное, отчего Дэн улыбнулся.

Ничего, у него все ещё был шанс. А чувства остынули бы рано или поздно.

Спустя год Феттель показал Риккардо чистое запястье, с искрами в глазах рассказав все возможное и невозможные подробности. Даниэль искренне рад за Себастьяна как никогда.

Восьмая звезда пришла к нему в двадцать шесть. 

Поделил её он с Даней.

Молодой русский паренёк, длинный, худой и плечистый, ему ещё и двадцать одного нет на момент перехода. Он был быстр, талантлив и усерден, любил играть на гитаре, громкую музыку, что слышно даже сквозь наушники, и дурачиться.

И как-то Риккардо быстро привык к Квяту. К тому, как тот иногда ругался на русском, к его смешной мимике, широкой и милой улыбке, его акценту, шуткам, к тому, что он постоянно был рядом, ко всему.

Очень быстро привык.

Весь не особо удачный год как-то скрасился, сгладился Даней, его постоянным присутствием и поддержкой. Они знакомы не так много, но уже настоящие друзья. Со своими локальными шутками, с общими воспоминаниями, с маленькой, но собственной историей позади.

При нем Дэн мог снять браслет, не думая, мог спокойно говорить о прошлом, о будущем, о надежда, о разочарованиях, о жизни, в ответ получать искренний интерес, поддержку и понимание.

Ни один из них не думал, что они так легко и просто сблизятся. И к чему это привело.

У них был летний перерыв, а Даня как раз получил свой первый подиум. Поэтому решение провести отдых вместе и отметить такую важную победу для русского пришло само собой.

Третий вечер они проводили в Монако на снятой вилле, распивая вино вдвоём и размышляя о соулмейтах.

–А от кого ты получил свои звезды, Дэни? — Даниэль поставил бокал на столик и, опершись локтями в колени, чуть ближе наклонился. Его собственный браслет уже давно был на столе, а Квят и не носил вовсе, не скрывая свои четыре звезды.  
–Ну, все четыре были моими подругами. Катя из моей школы в России, две итальянки соседки, Дания и Симона, и немка Эрика, с детства знакомы, –Квят расслабленно сидел в кресле, откинувшись на спинку, и тоже отставил бокал, вспоминая с улыбкой девушек.

–И даже на парней не смотрел? –Дэн с усмешкой спросил, прекрасно зная ответ.

Даже не смотря на Вселённую, что придумала соулмейтов, не смотря на её очевидный похуизм той на пол, расу и возраст вашего соулмейта, все ещё были люди, что отрицали некоторые аспекты обустройства этой странной, но интересной концепции мира. И как бы грустно не звучало, родители Дани были именно такими.

–Ну-у. Нет, — пожав плечами, русский отвел взгляд на пару секунд на море, а потом обратно на парня напротив, –Раньше не думал, а сейчас не знаю даже, шанса не было?

–А хотелось бы? –Дэн пошел напролом, спросив прямо и без стеснения. Ему интересно. Ему хотелось узнать.

Даня смотрел удивлённо пару мгновений, смешно приподняв брови, а потом кивнул медленно, но уверенно.

Это сработало как сигнал для Дэна, он потянулся ближе, в голове ни одной мысли. Просто желание почувствовать чужое тепло и ласку, просто любопытство, а вдруг так Вселенная играет с ним?

Даня в ответ потянулся, взялся за чужие плечи и, посмотрев в глаза Дэна недолго, поцеловал. Грубовато, но не агрессивно, стараясь не перейти какую-то незримую черту.

Правда вскоре оба плюнули на неё и поцелуй затянулся, уже перестав быть таковым, превратившись в укусы, тяжёлое дыхание и следы далеко не только на губах.

Даня первый отстранился и открыл глаза, растянув красные губы в кривоватой улыбке.

–Пятая, Дэн, –легко помахав запястьем в воздухе, русский положил руки обратно на чужие плечи.

Даниэль решил, что проверять нет смысла, поэтому лишь улыбнулся и кивнул.

Вселенная всё-таки шутила над ним.

Остаток отдыха прошел спокойно и непринуждённо. Между ними не было какой-то неловкости или неприязни после поцелуя.

Следующий сезон всё сломал и Даня ушёл. Дэну жаль, что так все вышло, но оба не унывали. 2016 год должен был стать особенным.

Он и стал.

Девятая звезда появилась в уже в тридцать. 

Он получил её от Нико.  
Он сбежал из Ред Булла. Ушёл, когда понял, что больше для него там нет места. Нет места в команде, нет места рядом с Максом. Всем внезапно стало плевать, кто он, как он. С каждой гонкой, с каждым днем все становилось хуже, хуже, хуже. Уверенность в машине, в команде, да даже в самом себе просто улетучивалась, таяла на глазах Дэна. И он становился беспомощный ребёнком, который не знал, что делать, как быть, ему было элементарно страшно. Он чувствовал беспокойство за будущее, страх и тревогу. И это влияло не только на него, а на всех вокруг. На коллег, на семью, на друзей, на Макса. И Ферстаппен словно стал последней каплей, тем, что чуть не стало концом. Что чуть не добило Дэна, потому что потеря Макса стало бы чем-то необратимым.

Для него там тупик. Во всех смыслах.

Рено было не идеалом, но и не самым худшим вариантом. Лучше это, чем ничего, ведь так?

На протяжении всего сезона он вдалбливал это себе в голову, ездил и жил. Он все ещё не оставлял свою мечту стать чемпионом, хотя та и таяла на глазах.

И хоть в Рено ему не дали чемпионскую машину, ему дали отличного человека. Нико Хюлькенберга.

Он был свежим глотком воздуха после удушающего Ред Булла. Они знакомы достаточно давно, но теперь, когда они были в одной команде, то как будто познакомились заново. Дэну было легко и хорошо с Нико как никогда. Частые шутки, смешки, тычки, приколы и посиделки в номерах друг друга с вином и разговорами. Просто и беззаботно. То, что нужно.

Они сидели после Японии в моторхоуме Нико. Дисквалификация для них обоих. А до этого сход в России две недели назад у Дэна. Ему иногда казалось, что Судьба не просто издевалась, она смеялась над ним самым ужасным и злобным смехом из всех, что существовал.

–Мне иногда кажется, что Вселенная ненавидит меня, –вдруг тихий, горький голос Дэна пронёсся по комнате. Нико приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на парня рядом, приподняв брови и хмыкнув слегка.

–Мне тоже. Вечно не везёт. Может я поделился частью своей невезучести с тобой? –Нико кулаком мягко ударил в плечо друга, улыбнувшись тепло.

Дэн смотрел на немца и мысли вдруг полетели в его голове. Может это то?

Вдруг Вселенная подала такой глупый, дурацкий и непонятный знак? Может когда все в жизни шло наперекосяк, у него вдруг появился бы его соулмейт?

Дэну казалось что он сходит с ума. Могло ли быть так, что, жертвуя одним, он мог найти другое? Могла ли быть такая финальная шутка Судьбы, последний ход Вселенной?

Если это так, то Дэн готов обменять все, только бы больше не чувствовать эту дурацкую боль в груди от осознания одиночества, чувства, что он проиграл по всем фронтам.

Даниэль смотрел внимательно в глаза Нико, пытавшись сказать все, что в голове, но только открывал рот, как рыба на суше. Ему сложно, это его предпоследняя попытка, но ему хотелось понять.

Вдруг его безумная теория верна.

–Нико…

–Если ты хочешь меня поцеловать, то сделай это уже, черт возьми, –громко сглотнув, прервал Дэна немец. Он вдруг положил руку на чужую шею и приблизился критически близко, выдыхая в чужие губы, –или я сделаю это.

Дэн выдохнул судорожно и сделал последний шаг. Быстрый, отчаянный поцелуй, крик души потерянного, усталого человека, последняя надежда.

Тёплые руки мягко коснулись шеи, волос, плеч, оглаживая ласково, легко, успокаивающе. Нико будто шептал своими движениями призыв расслабиться, насладиться и отпустить.

И Дэн повиновался.

Поцелуй стал нежнее, спокойнее, медленнее. Он стал словно теплее, таким, какие любил Дэн. Которые он с радостью дарил и принимал до этого.

Они отстранились и Даниэль медленно отвел руки, чтобы снять браслет.

Девять. Девять ебаных звёзд.

И тут Дэн сдался. Он, кажется, сломался. Он смотрел на руку и чувствовал, как по щекам текут жгучие, горячие слезы. Он устал. Он так устал искать и надеется, что его порыв сейчас сделал ещё больнее, сделал непоправимо больно.

Даниэль беззвучно рыдал, когда его обняли чужие крепкие руки. Прижали к груди, гладили по волосам и спине, выводя невидимые узоры.

–Я так устал, Нико. Я уже ничего не хочу, кроме как узнать своего соулмейта, Господи, это же не так сложно. Нико, осталась одна попытка, всего одна, я так хочу его найти. Почему мне так не везёт, Нико, почему? –судорожно шептал сломленным голосом Дэн, уткнувшись носом в немца.

Тупая режущая боль распространялась от сердца по всему телу, заставляя Даниэля дрожать. Его тихие всхлипы разносились по комнате, руки сжимали футболку немца так сильно, что пальцы белели.

Сейчас ему было плевать на подиумы, на победы, на гонки, абсолютно на все. Сейчас ему хотелось рыдать от злой Вселенной, Судьбы, что не хотела ему помогать, не хотела подарить счастья.

Ему говорили, что девять звёзд не приговор. Но Даниэлю казалось, что для него это конец.

С десятой звездой было сложнее.

Его побег из Ред Булла казался закономерностью. Все то дерьмо, что накопилось к 2018 году, уже не могло сдерживаться. Не в команде, не в Дэне. Он уже не мог держать это все в себе.

Поэтому это стало началом конца.

Начало конца не только в плане его карьеры в Ред Булле, но и в плане отношений с Максом.

Макс.

Он был тем, что держало его там. До самого конца, до той самой точки невозврата, до переломного момента.

Вся его жизнь чуть ли не катилась к чертям, он уже ничего не контролировал, лишь наблюдал за тем, как рушиться всё. Даже самое дорогое: они с Максом.

С каждым днем, с каждой неделей, с каждой гонкой.

Их тёплые, нежные отношения были важны для Даниэля. Он хотел пойти дальше, он почти был готов.

Но все вокруг словно говорило, что даже это будет испорчено, втоптано в грязь, убито в конец.

Так и оказалось. День за днём хуже и хуже, больнее и больнее, сложнее и сложнее. Каждый разговор давался всё с большим трудом, а быть рядом становилось невыносимо, что-то делать вместе уж тем более. Перед камерами одно, наедине —другое. На душе скреблись кошки, ведь хотелось все исправить, хотелось починить, хотелось кричать, что нельзя все бросать так.

Но Макс решил за них обоих. Решил в Венгрии на пресс конференции.

**«Мне кажется, что в команде я могу заслуженно считать себя первым номером. А слухи о том, что команда работает на меня одного —полнейшая ложь и глупая провокация.»**

Макс сказал это так спокойно и уверенно, что Дэну было ещё больнее. Что-то внутри с хрустом сломалось, впиваясь осколками в сердце и заставляя то обливается кровью. Все надежды, все планы Даниэля рухнули, разлетелись как карточный домик.

Макс все решил. И Дэн для себя тоже. Меньше чем через неделю он подписал контракт с Рено на два года.

Он ушел, его больше ничего не держало в Ред Булле. Даже Макс, который внезапно сделал больнее всех. Который ранил слишком глубоко.

Поэтому, когда они оба находятся на теста в Барселоне, на просьбу о личном разговоре Даниэль отнёсся мягко говоря скептически. Сначала он сразу же отказался, не видя в этом всем смысла.

Они не перестали общаться, нет, они все ещё друзья. Но Дэну до сих пор больно. Больно от чужих обидных слов, больно от воспоминаний об этом. Они многое наговорил тогда друг другу, то, что надо было рано или поздно обсудить и то, что лучше бы стоило держать при себе.

Но он все равно соглашается. Зачем, Даниэль сам не понимал, да и не хотел, если честно.

Когда уже шум машин заглох на автодроме, все начали потихоньку расходиться, а солнце только-только направлялось к горизонту, Дэн постучался в белую дверь и медленно зашёл в моторхоум Макса.

Тот сразу же встрепенулся, с улыбкой приветствуя. Дэн не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Он все ещё скучал по Максу.

–Спасибо что согласился поговорить, я боялся, что ты откажешь, а как это сделать по другому я не знаю, –Макс ерзал слегка на диване и кивнул на место рядом с собой, приглашая сесть.

Дэн сел и посмотрел внимательно на парня, приподняв бровь и хмыкнув.

–И что же сделать, Макс? –привычное Макси уже почти забылось Дэну. Точнее он все ещё сдерживал себя.

–Я хотел тебя спросить. То есть и попросить. Короче, это сложно, и я знаю, что ты скажешь, но я хотел бы поцеловать тебя, чтобы проверить, не ты ли мой соулмейт, –пока Макс говорил, он бегал глазами по комнате и лицу парня напротив, как обычно делал от сильного волнения. Вдруг его глаза остановились, сосредоточившись на шоколадных глазах. –И прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, выслушай меня.

Но Дэн сразу же встал, усмехнувшись горько и спрятав руку с браслетом за спиной.

Это могла быть его десятая звезда. Его последняя звезда.

–Ну уж нет, Макс, даже не думай, –Даниэль похлопал парня по плечу и развернулся, направившись к двери.

Крепкие пальцы схватили Дэна за запястье, останавливая. А потом потянули назад, заставляя повернуться.

Макс стоял слишком близко, как не стоял уже давно, и продолжал держать за руку Дэна.

–Дэн, прошу. Я знаю, что позапрошлый год был дерьмом дерьмом, я знаю, что я тоже в этом виноват. Прости меня, прошу, я знаю, что это сложно, но прости. Я много думал о нас, и у меня до сих пор, — Макс громко сглотнул, бегая глазами, –До сих пор есть чувства к тебе, –Макс к концу предложения перешел на шёпот, признавшись тихо, а взглядом уставился куда-то в грудь австралийца. –И я хотел бы, чтобы они прошли, но не могу ничего сделать. Я пытался, правда, даже тот год показатель этого, хоть это и ужасно звучит, знаю. Но это же не просто так, это что-то значит, Дэн, прошу, дай мне ещё одну попытку. Я просто не хочу потерять тебя в конец, — парень выдохнул последние слова тихим, скрипящим от эмоций голосом, поднимая взгляд. А потом опять продолжил шептать, бегая взглядом.

Дэн уже не слушал Макса, не слушал, но смотрел во все глаза на Ферстаппена. Он все ещё чувствовал боль, которая так мешала все это время, но в то же время забитые в угол чувства бились из клетки, стараясь вырваться и сделать то, что хотят.

Овладеть Дэном и позволить поцеловать все же Макса.

И Дэн внезапно для себя выпустил их. Выпустил все: обиду, любовь, боль, надежду, страх, неуверенность.

Он сейчас рискнул всем, но впервые ему казалось, что риск оправдан на все сто процентов.

Дэн взял чужое лицо в ладони и приподнял слегка, заставляя замолчать.

Мысли носились в голове Даниэля, но одна билась набатом.

Если уж он сегодня и умрёт, то он хотел бы получить последний поцелуй в своей жизни от Макса.

И Дэн рискнул всем, преодолев пару сантиметров между ними первым и целуя.

Чувственно, нежно, мягко, ласково, осторожно, двигаясь плавно и неспешно. Вкладывая в поцелуй всю любовь, что он прятал и отрицал, все чувства, что бились внутри, все свои неудачные девять попыток прошлого, все свои тысячи несуществующих и несбывшихся попыток будущего.

Он вложил абсолютно все в поцелуй, отдаваясь полностью и наслаждаясь моментом.

Понимая, что все те девять решений были не зря, были не ошибкой, а его историей и жизнью. Что они навсегда оставили на нем след и что он принял их.

Они отстранились медленно, тяжело дыша и хватаясь друг за друга как за спасательный круг.

Его десятая попытка.

Его последний шанс только что использован, невозвратно отдан.

Теперь только Вселенная с Судьбой решали, как будет. И Даниэль повиновался бы в любом случае.

Но он все равно боялся смотреть. Все равно боялся увидеть десятую, последнюю звезду.

Звезду, означающую конец.

–Дэн, — голос Макса сорвался, он судорожно цеплялся за чужие плечи и смотрел в глаза с улыбкой слабой. Его голос звучал словно сквозь толщу океанской воды, что смыкалась над головой Даниэля сотни и тысячи раз.

–Дэн, у меня нет звёзд. Их больше нет, слышишь? Их нет.

Даниэль, словно проснувшись, шокировано посмотрел на Макса, чувствуя как ноги начинают подкашиваться, а по щекам неосознанно текут слезы.

Он нашёл его.

Он нашёл своего соулмейта спустя столько лет поисков и спустя столько попыток. Руки его не слушались, они тряслись, когда Дэн снимает браслет с запястья. Тот упал на пол громом в тихой комнате. Чисто. Гладкая, чистая смуглая кожа без звёзд. Никаких ебаных издевательских звёзд, только такая долгожданная пустота.

Слезы хлынули с новой силой, Даниэль, схватив в свои руки лицо Макса, начал покрывать его бесконечными поцелуями, тихо, как сумасшедший шепча:

–Это ты. Это правда ты. Это, блять, правда ты.

Макс кивал как болванчик в ответ, хватаясь за руки Дэна. Он вскоре сам поцеловал парня, глубоко и страстно, получив долгожданную свободу и возможность.

_Дэн впервые был так сильно благодарен Вселенной._

*Как небольшой бонус*

Слабый стук прервал их, и они оба уставились на дверь, ожидая увидеть неожиданного гостя.

—Макс, мы собирались сходить в ресторан, ты с нами? –Ландо в мгновение замолкнул, смотря удивлённо на двух парней посреди комнаты.

Ему хватило пары секунд, чтобы все понять, лучезарно улыбнуться и поспешно закрыть дверь, унесясь прочь с тихими криками.

—Как скоро все узнаю? — с смехом спросил Макс, пальцем стирая чужие слезы.

—Думаю в течение часа, –Дэн посмеялся в ответ и чмокнул быстро в губы парня, мягко беря чужую руку в свою и переплетая пальцы.

Сейчас он был счастлив как никогда.

***

—Джордж, Алекс, вы должны мне по сотне! –Ландо просто влетел в холл отеля, светясь как лампочка.

Парни непонимающе переглядывались пару секунд, а потом до Алекса дошло, от чего он взвизгивает.

—Да ладно, серьёзно? –голос Албона сорвался на фальцет, от чего Норрис и Рассел громко посмеялись.

—Да, сам видел, когда зашёл за Максом. Я жду свои две сотни! –довольно протянул Ландо, садясь напротив друзей. Те с неохотой отдают деньги, а потом сразу же начинают расспрашивать, что и как.

Буквально спустя полчаса весь паддок, включая менеджеров и инженеров, знали о Дэне и Максе. И половина раздавали деньги за проигрыш в споре.

Себ ехидно улыбался, когда Льюис отдавал проигранные деньги, от чего Кими с Валттери лишь посмеялись и направились в бар, куда и собирались до неожиданных новостей. Даня уже написал парочку сотен сообщений с поздравлениями и со спокойной душей пошёл допрашивать Пьера с Шарлем на счёт проигрыша.

А Макс с Дэном все ещё находились в моторхоуме Ферстаппена, лениво целуясь и валяясь на диване. Сегодня еще и общий ужин. Вечер обещал быть интересным.  
Но оба были к этому готовы на сто процентов.


	2. Bad end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А что  
> Если Макс не оказался соулмейтом Дэна?

С десятой звездой было сложнее.

Его побег из Ред Булла казался закономерностью. Все то дерьмо, что накопилось к 2018 году, уже не могло сдерживаться. Не в команде, не в Дэне. Он уже не мог держать это все в себе.  
Поэтому это стало началом конца.

Начало конца не только в плане его карьеры в Ред Булле, но и в плане отношений с Максом.

Макс.

Он был тем, что держало его там. До самого конца, до той самой точки невозврата, до переломного момента.

Вся его жизнь чуть ли не катилась к чертям, он уже ничего не контролировал, лишь наблюдал за тем, как рушиться всё. Даже самое дорогое: они с Максом.

С каждым днем, с каждой неделей, с каждой гонкой.

Их тёплые, нежные отношения были важны для Даниэля. Он хотел пойти дальше, он почти был готов.

Но все вокруг словно говорило, что даже это будет испорчено, втоптано в грязь, убито в конец.

Так и оказалось. День за днём хуже и хуже, больнее и больнее, все сложнее и сложнее. Каждый разговор давался всё с большим трудом, а быть рядом становилось невыносимо, что-то делать вместе уж тем более. Перед камерами одно, наедине —другое. На душе скреблись кошки, хотелось все исправить, хотелось починить, хотелось кричать, что нельзя все бросать так.

Но Макс решил за них обоих. Решил в Венгрии на пресс конференции.

_**«Мне, что я могу заслуженно считать себя первым номером. А слухи о том, что команда работает на меня одного —полнейшая ложь и глупая провокация.»** _

Макс сказал это так спокойно и уверенно, что Дэну было ещё больнее. Что-то внутри с хрустом сломалось, впиваясь осколками в сердце и заставляя то обливается кровью. Все надежды, все планы Даниэля рухнули, разлетелись как карточный домик.

Макс все решил. И Дэн для себя тоже. Меньше чем через неделю он подписал контракт с Рено на два года.

Он ушел, его больше ничего не держало в Ред Булле. Даже Макс, который внезапно сделал больнее всех. Который ранил слишком глубоко.

Поэтому, когда они оба находятся на теста в Барселоне, на просьбу о личном разговоре Даниэль отсяся мягко говоря скептически. Сначала он сразу же отказался, не видя в этом всем смысла.

Они не перестали общаться, нет, они все ещё друзья. Но Дэну до сих пор больно. Больно от чужих обидных слов, больно от воспоминаний об этом. Они многое наговорил тогда друг другу, что надо было рано или поздно обсудить и то, что лучше бы стоило держать при себе.

Но он все равно соглашается. Зачем, Даниэль сам не понимал, да и не хотел, если честно.

Когда уже шум машин заглох на автодроме, все начали потихоньку расходиться, а солнце только-только направляло по горизонту, Дэн постучался в белую дверь и медленно зашёл в моторхоум Макса.

Тот сразу же встрепенулся, с улыбкой приветствуя. Дэн не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Он все ещё скучал по Максу.

–Спасибо что согласился поговорить, я боялся, что ты откажешь, а как это сделать по другому я не знаю, –Макс ерзал слегка на диване и кивнул на место рядом с собой, приглашая сесть.

Дэн сел и посмотрел внимательно на парня, приподняв бровь и хмыкнув.

–И что же сделать, Макс? –Привычное Макси уже почти забылось Дэну. Точнее он все ещё сдерживал себя.

–Я хотел тебя спросить. То есть и попросить. Короче, это сложно, и я знаю, что ты скажешь, но я хотел бы поцеловать тебя, чтобы проверить, не ты ли мой соулмейт, –пока Макс говорил, он бегал глазами по комнате и лицу парня напротив, как обычно делал от сильного волнения . Вдруг его глаза остановились, сосредоточившись на шоколадных глазах. –И прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, выслушай меня.

Но Дэн сразу же встал, настроившисьшись горько и спрятав руку с браслетом за спиной.

Это могла быть его десятая звезда. Его последняя звезда.

–Ну уж нет, Макс, даже не думай, –Даниэль похлопал парня по плечу и развернулся, направившись к двери.

Крепкие пальцы схватили Дэна за запястье, останавливая. А потом потянули назад, заставляя повернуться.

Макс стоял слишком близко, как не стоял уже давно, и продолжал держать руку Дэна.

–Дэн, прошу. Я знаю, что позапрошлый год был дерьмом дерьмом, я знаю, что я тоже в этомат. Прости меня, прошу, я знаю, что это сложно, но прости. Я много думал о нас, и у меня до сих пор, - Макс громко сглотнул, бегая глазами, –До сих пор есть чувства к тебе, –Макс к концу предложения перешел на шёпот, признавшись тихо, а взглядом уставился куда-то в грудь австралийца. –И я хотел бы, чтобы они прошли, но не могу ничего сделать. Я пытался, правда, даже тот год показатель этого, хоть это и ужасно звучит, знаю. Но это же не просто так, это что-то значит, Дэн, прошу, дай мне ещё одну попытку. Я просто не хочу потерять тебя в конец, - парень выдохнул последние слова тихим, скрипящим от эмоций голосом, поднимая взгляд. А потом опять продолжил шептать, бегая взглядом.

Дэн уже не слушал Макса, не слушал, но смотрел во все глаза на Ферстаппена. Он все ещё чувствовал боль, которая так мешала все это время, но в то же время забитые в угол чувства бились из клетки, стараясь вырваться и сделать то, что хотят.

Овладеть Дэном и учиться поцеловать все же Макса.

И Дэн внезапно для себя выпустил их. Выпустил все: обиду, любовь, боль, надежду, страх, неуверенность.

Он сейчас рискнул всем, но впервые ему казалось, что риск оправдан на все сто процентов.

Дэн взял чужое лицо в ладони и приподнял слегка, заставляя замолчать.

Мысли носились в голове Даниэля, но одна билась набатом.

Если уж он сегодня и умрёт, то он хотел бы получить последний поцелуй в своей жизни от Макса.

И Дэн рискнул всем, первым совершолев пару сантиметров между ними и целуя.

Чувственно, нежно, мягко, ласково, осторожно, двигаясь плавно и неспешно. Вкладывая в поцелуй всю любовь, что он прятал и отрицал, все чувства, что бились внутри, все свои неудачные девять попыток прошлого, все свои тысячи несуществующих и несбывшихся попыток будущего.

Он вложил абсолютно все в поцелуй, отдаваясь полностью и наслаждаясь моментом.

Понимая, что все те девять решений были не зря, были не ошибкой, а его историей и жизнью. Что они оставили на нем след и что они приняли он их.

Они отстранились медленно, тяжело дыша и хватаясь друг за друга как за спасательный круг.

Его десятая попытка.

Его последний шанс что использован, невозвратно отдан.

Теперь только Вселенная с Судьбой решали, как будет. И Даниэль повиновался бы в любом случае.

Дэн улыбается слабо Максу напротив, стараясь не показывать панику. Панику за будущее, панику за настоящее, панику за прошлое. За все попытки до этого, за эту единственную попытку, за те, которые уже не будет.

В животе скутило от страха, начало сосать под ложечкой. В горле ком, в глазах слезы, в голове звонкая тишина. Тело дрожит, кожа покрывается мурашками, кровь отливает от лица.

Он не чувствует ничего, кроме одного - укола в запястье и невыносимой боли после.

Он чувствует, как начинают греть пальцы, как немеют пальцы рук, что судорожно сжимают плечи парня напротив. Дэн улыбается уже натянуто, и не может заставить себя сказать что-либо. Ему больно, ему страшно, он уже все понял.

Он понял, что это была ошибка.

Он понял, что это был его последний поцелуй.

— Дэн ..? — Макс улыбается неуверенно и смотрит в глаза чужие, что полны слез. Он задыхается, когда глядит на свою руку и видит третью звезду. Макс судорожно переводит взгляд с запястья на чужое лицо и чуть ли не кричит, когда понимает.

— Всё в порядке, Макси, — Дэн наконец-то говорит охрипшим, сиплым голосом, его губы растягиваются в самой больной, вымученной улыбке из всех, что когда либо видел свет, — Я в порядке, мне просто надо ...

Даниэль не успевает закончить, его ноги подкашиваются, а голос трагично обрывается, и он почти падает, если бы не сильная хватка трясущихся рук парня напротив.

Он не слышит Макса, не слышит его крики сожаления, отчаяния, страха. Не слышит, как он звонит кому-то, не слышит мольбы оставаться в сознании, не слышит чужих шагов, звуков и голосов.

Всё, что он слышит - замедляющийся стук собственного сердца, с каждым мгновением становится все тише и тише.

Дэн закрывает глаза и усмехается хрипло.  
"Да уж, Вселенная, ты выиграла" - мимолетная, глупая до невозможности по своей простоте мысль пролетает в голове парня.

Он проиграл и эту гонку. Он не успел, он не нашёл.

Даниэль понимает, что остаётся совсем немного. Остаются буквально минуты, и он уйдёт. А впереди столько было. А впереди была вся жизнь.

Но он сам выбрал этот расклад. Он сам пошёл на это. Судьба поддтолкнула на это, он повиновался.

И совершенно не жалеет о сделанном.

Он лишь шепчет тихо, на грани слышимости:  
— Макс ... - он не чувствует ничего, все тело охолодело и онемело, но тёплую, чуть влажную ладонь на своей он ощущает, и это вызывает слабую, но искреннюю улыбку. Это Макс, он понимает.

— Дэн, держись, тебе поможет, прости меня, прости, я не знал ... — он слышит в голосе парня, слезы и сожаление, искреннее раскаяние, больное хрипение и ломкость. Они оба понимают, что ничего не исправить, понимают, что это и правда конец, понимают, что все эти слова что помощь придёт - пусты, но так, кажется, необходимы.

Даниэль понимает, что ему страшно. Ох, как же он понимает и сожалеет, что не может ничего сделать. Он лишь говорит:  
— Хэй, Макси, послушай. Ты не виноват. Раз так получилось ... — Дэн тяжело вздыхает: осознание, что остаётся так мало времени, бьёт по голове и начинается легкая, но наплывающая волнами паника. Ему наконец-то стало страшно. Но он берет себя в руки, сжимает чужие пальцы из последних сил и говорит с усмешкой тёплой и мягкой, — Раз так получилось, значит так решила Вселенная и Судьба. Не вини себя, прошу. Я так бы сам хотел, чтобы ты оказался моим соулмейтом, — тихий смешок и новый судорожный вздох, — Но не получилось. Прошу, не вини себя. Пообещай мне, что ты не будешь винить себя.

Дэн давно закрыл глаза, но прекрасно видит в своих образах, как Макс быстро кивает. Он знает его почти наизусть.

— Обещаю, — скрипучим, сломленным голосом шепчет, стараясь держать слезы. Но Дэн их слышит, чувствует и понимает, как же сложно Максу. Как ему сложно осознать, что это не его вина, что Дэн сам решил повернуть на ту дорогу, которую подготовила для него Судьба.

— Макс, я верю что ты поймёшь и осознаешь, что твоей вины нет. Передай моей семье, что я их любил, чтобы никто никого не винил, прошу, — воздуха начинает не хватать. Дэн не слышит визгов тормозов и крик сирены, но понимает, что это конец. Теперь уж точно безоговорочный конец, и паника со страхом сдавливает грудь, мешая говорить. Даниэль дышит уже поверхностно, он старается остановить волну ужаса в себе, поэтому с смехом - последним вымученным, но максимально искренним смехом - выдыхает:  
— И да, Макси, ты прекрасно целуешься. Было бы ещё время, я бы ещё раз тебя поцеловал. Только меньше кусайся, — смешок выходит тусклым, как свет старого фонарика ночью. Он открывает слабо глаза, они стеклянные, пустые уже почти, они потускнели и вместо тёплого, молочного шоколада только холодный, мертвый янтарь, что бледнеет с каждой секундой.

Дэн спокойно выдыхает и смотрит в глаза Макса мимолетное мгновение. И эта боль, что видна в парне, бьёт сильнее, чем что либо. И Даниэль кричит про себя от невыносимой боли. Боли вечного одиночества, боли страдания, боли физической, боли моральной. Боли, что сделал кому-то больно, боли, что настолько невыносима, и секунд хватает, чтобы убить почти что, чтобы выжечь все внутри. Глаза сами закрываются, сил просто напросто уже нет, они покидают тело Дэна.

Он слышит последний рывок его сердца, что останавливается под натиском Судьбы, и ощущает мягкое тепло на собственных губах.

Его последний поцелуй, который перевернул заключительные минуты жизни Даниэля.

Он улыбается уголками губ и, сжав последний раз чужую руку, отпускает ладонь Макса.

Он повинуется выбору Вселенной и Судьбы, не оспаривая и не стараясь спастись. Не вышло бы, он это прекрасно понимает.

В голове рой мыслей утихает, постепенно, волнами, отходит на второй план, а сердце и душу перестаёт рвать от безысходности ситуации. Он успокаивается в мгновение, страх, паника, испуг уходят. Тревога исчезает, и остаётся блаженная, тихая пустота.

Он делает последний вздох, не в силах сделать что-либо ещё.

Через минуту доктора констатируют смерть, так и не сумев довезти Даниэля до госпиталя.

Его последняя попытка азартной игры, гонки с Вселенной провалилась, он фатально проиграл.

_Но это была определно его одна из самых лучших гонок._


End file.
